Over the course of the last year the Inflammation and Innate Immunity Unit in the Laboratory of Clinical Infectious Diseases has moved into its temporary BL2 laboratory space on August 10th 2015 inBldg and is in the process of getting set-up to initiate laboratory work and animal studies. Two Post-Doctoral and one post-abc fellow have joined the laboratory. The Inflammation and Innate Immunity Unit has been focusing on purchasing equipment and research supplies as well as initiating the animal study proposals and pathogen registration documents. In addition the move into the designated BL2 space in Bldg 33 is ongoing and a separate BL3 laboratory is in the process of being equipped and set-up.